Pavel Chekov,You were relieved thirty minutes ago
by SherlockReid
Summary: What if Chekov had a sister who was also serving on the USS Enterprise. They're mainly individual stories but some bits are referred to in other stories. One story per chapter. Title is name of story in Chapter one. Please read and review.
1. PC, YWRTMA

**A/N: This idea came to me whilst I was sleeping and that's where my best ideas are from. What if Chekov had a sister who was also serving on the USS Enterprise. I got her name using a list of Russian girls names. They're translations for the russian at the end.**

* * *

"Ensign's Chekov, Lawrence and Chekov. The USS Enterprise." That was what the list had said to that was where they went.  
Pavel Chekov was on the Alpha shift and Pavlusha Chekov was on Beta shift. It was the first day aboard with Captain James T. Kirk.  
"Russian whizkid, what's your name?" Captain Kirk asked. They were the same words Captain Pike had said to him before he was relieved.  
"Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich, sir," Pavel had replied in his russian accent.  
"Ah yes I remember, can lock onto a moving target to beam them up," Kirk smiled.  
"Yes, sir," Pavel answered, "What is it you need, sir?"  
"Make a ship wide announcement that in half an hour Alpha shift will be relieved by Beta shift," Kirk instructed him, "Since it's the first day I want to make sure they remember."  
"Aye, sir," Pavel replied then turned to his computer. "Ensign Authorization code: nine-five-wictor-wictor-two!"  
"Authorization is not recognized" The computer shouted.  
"Ensign Authorization code: nine-five-vwictor-vwictor-two!" Pavel forced.  
"Access granted."  
He started the announcement, "May I have your attention, please. This is a reminder that at twelwe hundred hours Alpha shift will be relieved by Beta shift. Please make sure ewery one is on time. Thank you."  
Nothing else really happened for the rest of the shift and at twelve hundred hours Pavel was relieved by the Beta shift's ensign. Kirk stayed in the Captains seat.  
"Pavel Chekov," Kirk called to the ensign in the chair, "You were relieved thirty minutes ago. Why are you still there?"  
"I'm afraid you hawe got me mixed up with another crew member," A female russian voice said.  
"Oh yes I'm sorry. I mistook you for ensign Chekov," Kirk apologised.  
"I am ensign Chekov, sir. Pavlusha Andreeva Chekov, sir," Pavlusha informed him.  
"Two ensign Chekovs?" Kirk thought aloud, "Why did they put two ensign Chekovs on the same ship?"  
"It is highly logical," Spock answered him.  
Bones was also on the bridge, "Chekov," He called, "You've not been in for an information collection check up yet."  
"I hawe Doctor," Pavlusha answered, "Pavlusha Andreeva Chekov. Age sewenteen. Perhaps Pavel has not been in yet."  
"Well one way to find out," Kirk decided, "Ensign Pavel Chekov to the bridge please," he announced to the ship.  
When Pavel walked in everyone stared at him and he looked around, stopping at Pavlusha.  
"Pavel," She smiled.  
"Pavlusha," He returned.  
"Почему вы не объясните капитан?" She asked. [1]  
"Я не думал. Я думал, он уже знает," He answered. [2]  
"What?" Kirk announced.  
"Oh Da, sorry. I thought Pavel had explained, " Pavlusha informed the Captain.  
"And I thought you had been told before we came aboard," Pavel added.  
"Been told what?" Kirk asked.  
"They're siblings," Spock announced.  
"I see, Pavel have you not been in for an information collection check up yet?" Bones asked.  
"Nyet, I haven't been yet I only got off shift forty minutes ago," Pavel answered.  
"Right well. Tell me your age and full name and I'll get it set up for when you are finished here," Bones decided.  
"Pavel Andreievich Chekov. And I am sewenteen."  
"One minute, Ensign Pavlusha, remind us again of your age," Kirk asked.  
"Sewenteen," Pavlusha reminded him.  
"Fascinating," Spock declared.  
"They gave me twin Russian whizkids?" Kirk declared.  
"Aye sir," Bones replied before taking Pavel for his check up.  
"We thought you had been told sir," Pavlusha reiterated.  
"Не волнуйтесь, он будет привыкать к нему," Uhura smiled to her. [3]  
"Da," Pavlusha replied, "He'll have to."  
"Have to what?" Kirk asked.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. I may write more stories with Pavel and Pavlusha. **  
**The Russian (I translated it with google translate so please let me know if any is wrong.)**  
[1] Почему вы не объясните капитан? = Why didn't you explain to the Captain?  
[2] Я не думал. Я думал, он уже знает, = I didn't think. I thought he'd already know.  
[3] Не волнуйтесь, он будет привыкать к нему, = Don't worry, he'll get used to it.


	2. Quarter Vulcan

Summary: Stil twin Chekovs ,Pavel and Pavlusha. I've changed a tidgy bit of their history.

* * *

If they'd only seen Pavel they wouldn't have known. He'd managed to avoid the visual genetics. The only things that gave him away were his green blood and his twin sister. His twin sister Pavlusha. Pavlusha had inherited the ears, eyebrows and hair colour of her half human mother. Her vulcan eyebrows and ears, along with straight jet black hair compared to Pavel's curly, brown hair. She also had human characteristics like red blood.  
The twins were a quarter vulcan, which gave the two a high sense of logic and speed.  
Many people presumed Pavel full human and Pavlusha full Vulcan.  
McCoy had made this mistake when he and Nurse Chapel had first taken their blood and they'd both been labeled 'P. Chekov'.  
"You may want to change those labels to Pavel and Pavlusha," Pavel had suggested.  
"Good idea, who put two P. Chekovs together anyway?" McCoy grumbled.  
"It was logical," Pavlusha answered.  
"It was a rhetorical question you pointy-eared smart-arse," McCoy retorted.  
He picked up the green blood and began relabeling it when Pavlusha called, "Excuse me but did you label that Pavlusha? That's Pavel's green blood. Mine is red, I am three quarters human you know."  
"Are you sure?" McCoy questioned about the blood.  
"Da, I mean yes. How can I prove it when you can not take any more blood? Oh I know, "Pavlusha grabbed a piece of paper and slid it across her palm, "This will sting," she informed Pavel as she slid it across his too.  
Sure enough her palm had a streak of red across it and Pavel's had a matching streak in green.  
"Wow so we have Mr. Chekov the green-blooded hobgoblin, Miss. Chekov the pointy-eared smart-arse and Mr Spock the Green-blooded pointy-eared bastard. An' all o' just a bit Vulcan?" Dr McCoy clarified.  
"Da," Pavel answered, "Pavlusha and I are one quarter Wulcan and Commander Spock is half Wulcan, like our mother."  
"I see, so if we ever need a Vulcan representative we can send you three down 'cause a half and two quarters make a whole," McCoy suggested.  
Pavlusha laughed a little whereas Pavel's face stayed emotionless as it usually was in front of people who knew of his quarter.


	3. Ears Part One

**A/N: This story features Pavlusha as a main character but not Pavel.**

* * *

"Commander Spock," Pavlusha called from her science station. She was helping in science since Pavel was navigating.

Spock walked over to her station, "Ensign Pavlusha."

"I vas vondering if you could help me viz experiment after shift," Pavlusha enquired.

"I believe I can," Spock stated, "May I enquire as to what this experiment is?"

"It is to do viz holodeck. I vant to try somezing but I cannot programme it."

When the shift ended Spock and Pavlusha headed to the holodeck. She explained her idea on the way.

"Zis vill sound wery strange," She started, "I have alvays vanted to know vat it felt like to have Wulcan ears. And yesterday I realised I could experience it in holodeck.

"Howewer I do not know how to programme it. I assume since you are viz me you can."

"I can programme the holodeck to do that for you," Spock said.

"Brilliant," Pavlusha smiled. She entered the holodeck as Spock set to work programming what she wanted. He based her ears off of his own then entered to check it was all fine.

"Spock this is exactly vat I vanted. Zank you," Pavlusha exclaimed, "Oh since we are here do you want a try? Ve could see vat you look like viz human ears. As a half-human you could have had zem."

"Computer," Spock shouted, "Give me human ears."

"Base zem off of my original ears," Pavlusha added.

Spock had programmed a mirror in the wall of the holodeck. He looked at his ears, they were very curvy. Curvy was the only word to describe them he thought. Pavlusha had another.

"Oh zey look so cute," She smiled, "Zey look better on you zan me."

They decided it was time to leave. But that was when the trouble began.

"Computer end programme."

When the programme ended their ears did not turn back to normal. Spock did not know what had gone wrong. He had programmed it correctly.

"Spock to Dr. McCoy"

"McCoy here."

"Dr. McCoy, Could you come to holodeck four? And bring bandages," Spock instructed.

"Aye," McCoy grumbled. It was unlike Spock to need bandages.

When McCoy arrived he was shocked. There was no blood or bodies on the floor. Just Spock and Pavlusha stood in the centre of the room conversing. But something was different about them.

"Dr. McCoy. We require you to bandage our heads," Spock stated.

"But there's nothin' wrong with your heads," McCoy grumbled.

"Zere is," Pavlusha said, "Ve also need you to make sure you cower our ears."

It clicked in McCoy's brain what was wrong, "You've got each other's ears! How- I'm not even gonna ask."

"You are not required to," Spock stated, "You are required to bandage our heads. If anyone asks we both sat up in our quarters and hit our foreheads on the bed above. We will sort the rest."

"Aye sir," McCoy sighed and set to work.

Once they left Spock called Mr. Scott to report a problem with holodeck four.

* * *

The next day Spock and Pavlusha were working on the bridge. They'd been 're-examined' by McCoy that morning and their ears were still not how they should be so he'd re-bandaged their heads.

"Spock," Kirk called, spinning the chair to face him, "What did you do to your head?"

"I misjudged the amount of space between bunks and hit it, Jim," Spock explained.

Pavlusha had made sure to keep her head down to avoid it being noticed by Kirk.

"Ensign Pavlusha," Kirk shouted.

"Aye Captain," She called back.

"Is there a reason you've kept your head down all shift?" He asked.

"Vorking hard sir," She answered.

"So do you not work hard on other shifts? As you've never kept it down before," He enquired.

She span her chair, "I alvays vork hard! I hit my head zis morning and didn't vant to be put off by you asking about it."

"I see. What did you hit it on?"

"Bunk above me, sir."

"Like Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, sir. I saw him wiz Dr. McCoy zis morning, before Dr. McCoy sorted me."

Kirk left it at that.

* * *

"Bones," Kirk called as he walked into the infirmary the following morning.

"One moment," McCoy called back. He was at a bed with the curtains drawn. Spock and Pavlusha were with him, he drew the curtains so no one found out their predicament. He had solved it for Spock though. He opened the curtains but Spock was still trying to sort the ear pieces he'd been given. They'd been based off an accessory popular in the twenty-first century. A curve went around the part of your ear attached to your head then the other part, a pattern in those days, points of Vulcan ears in Spock's were visible. This gave Spock the appearance of having his own ears.

"I see your head is fine now Spock," Kirk smiled.

"Aye sir," Spock stated as he finished with his ear, jumped off the bed and left.

Pavlusha's head had been bandaged before Kirk arrived so luckily she wouldn't have to explain. She also left.

"What's up, Jim?" McCoy grumbled. He had enough on with those two and their damned ears.

"I've come to enquire as to why two of my officers had their head's bandaged up yesterday," Kirk replied.

"They hit their heads on the bunks above," McCoy answered.

"C'mon. I just saw Spock sorting that ear thing. As Captain I have a right to know," Kirk demanded.

"No. Actually you don't. Doctor patient confidentiality," McCoy declared.

"On a slightly different topic. I didn't realise Vulcan's healed quicker that humans," Kirk pondered.

"They don't. Both have the same rate of gene renewal," McCoy sighed.

"Oh okay. I knew they couldn't have both hit their heads the same day. Thanks," Kirk smiled before leaving.

"God damnit," McCoy grumbled.

"McCoy to Spock and Pavlusha.

"Pavlusha here."

"Spock here."

"We've been rumbled. Expect an annoyed Captain," McCoy announced.

"Vat did you tell him?" Pavlusha asked.

"Vulcans and humans have the same rate of healing," McCoy informed them.

"We will sort it," Spock stated, "Pavlusha meet me in my office. I'll call Jim there too. We'd best explain."

"Aye sir. Pavlusha out."

"McCoy out."

"Spock to Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Would you please meet me in my office?"

"Okay. Kirk out."

* * *

Pavlusha and Kirk arrived together. Spock greeted them and they all sat around his little table.

"I believe we have to explain something, Jim," Spock stated.

"I know that you didn't both bang your heads yesterday," Kirk replied, "But I don't know what you did."

"Ve beliewe zat you should know. But please don't tell anyone," Pavlusha said unwrapping the bandage. Spock also removed the contraptions from his ears.

Kirk first response was to be shocked. His first and second officers happened to have each other's ears.

"Woah. Well I have to say that's not one of the predicaments I was expecting. How did you do that?" Kirk babbled.

"Holodeck accident," Spock stated.

"Oh I now see why holodeck four is shut," Kirk smirked, "What I don't see is why you didn't just tell me?"

"Ve hoped they'd sort zemselwes out," Pavlusha confessed, "I'm sorry. Zis is all my fault." She was trying not to cry.

"Hey, don't be upset. Your secret's safe with me," Kirk comforted her, "And Spock doesn't seem angry."

"He's Wulcan. He newer looks any emotion," Pavlusha cried.

"When he's angry you'll know. He goes on a total rage against you," Kirk reminisced, "He nearly killed me when he did it. And even if he was he'd stop before he hurt you too much."

"I can assure you Pavlusha I am not angry with you, it's just that curvy ears take some getting used to after having pointed ones for so long," Spock stated.

Pavlusha had calmed down, "I still think they look cute, and suit you better than me. I quite like pointy ears."

"Well Pointy Pavlusha, since I know what's what now we'd better get your head re-bandaged. I'll stick to the bunk story. And I sure hope we can get this sorted soon," Kirk decided.

* * *

After a week the problem was still not rectified. People were now starting to doubt that Pavlusha had hit her head. Spock, Pavlusha, Kirk and McCoy were all in the Captain's ready-room.

"Can we just say that there was an accident? Or that I had to surgically alter them?" McCoy inputted.

"There was an accident. And they'd want to know why," Kirk replied.

"And ve can't tell truth, people vould newer use holodeck again," Pavlusha sighed.

"I could surgically alter them but that'd be no good for Spock," McCoy suggested.

"Vhy don't ve just act as if nothing is vrong and see if people notice," Pavlusha suggested.

"Would that mean I don't have to wear these?" Spock gestured to the ear pieces.

"Not if you don't want to," Kirk smiled, he put them on himself, "I personally think they're comfortable."

"Tell me that again after a week," Spock stated.

So it was decided. Kirk would trial the ear pieces for a week, and if anyone asked Pavlusha said that she also had ear pieces. No one commented about Spock's ears as people had stopped looking at them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to make this a two part story. In the next bit they have to visit Vulcan.**


	4. Ears Part Two

A problem they now faced was their scheduled trip to Vulcan. The party was Kirk, Spock and Pavlusha. The day before the trip they'd all gathered.

"Pavlusha, can you act Vulcan?" Kirk asked.

"I zink I can act Wulcan, vhy?" Pavlusha responded.

"Because we're going to have act like you're Vulcan to explain your ears," Kirk explained, "We'll sort your appearance later today."

"Jim, we're going to encounter a problem with her accent," Spock pointed out, "And her name."

"We'll say she was raised on Earth and Spock what would her name have been on Vulcan," Kirk replied.

"It depends on the circumstances of her birth," Spock answered, "What number female child are you?"

"I am first female child in my family. Pavel and I are only two children," Pavlusha responded.

"T'Pralena," Spock stated.

"Well then T'Pralena we best get you to Uhura. I think se will be able to help with your appearance," Kirk smiled.

* * *

"Uhura," Kirk called as Pavlusha and he arrived at the meeting place he'd arranged.

"It's open," She called. She got straight to work. She sorted her eyebrows first, then she gave her a black wig she'd acquired, no one asked where from, and set to work cutting it into the right style. When she was done the only thing that set her apart from a Vulcan was her skin colour. Vulcan's have a green-blue tint to their skin caused by the copper in their blood.

"What do you think?" Uhura asked Kirk, Pavlusha and Spock, who'd just arrived.

"T'Pralena looks almost Vulcan. I just spoke with Doctor McCoy, he says he can sort out the problem you are having with skin colour," Spock replied.

"Well Spock's the best judge, but I think she looks perfect," Kirk answered.

"T'Pralena?" Uhura questioned.

"It's my Wulcan name," Pavlusha smiled.

"Oh I see. Well then T'Pralena you'd better head to Doctor McCoy," Uhura said.

* * *

"Bones," Kirk called.

"Aye Jim," He replied turning to face them, then to Pavlusha, "And you must be T'Pralena?"

"Yes. That is a correct assumption," Pavlusha replied.

"And you need help with you blood being green," McCoy continued.

"Aye sir," She responded.

"Well you're in luck, I've been workin' on it all afternoon but I have a thing that will make your blood green. It'll take about three hours to change all it. And I request you stay here for all of that time," McCoy explained.

* * *

The next morning they went to meet Pavlusha in the sick bay.

"Hello I am T'Pralena," She stated upon their arrival.

"Wow you're really convincing," Kirk said.

"And to think this is because you wanted to know what it felt like to have Vulcan ears. Now you get to see what it's like to be totally Vulcan," Spock remarked.

"Is that really how this came about?" Kirk enquired.

"It is correct," Spock answered.

They headed to the transporter room, Spock put his ear pieces on during the journey. It had been decided that he would wear them whilst planet side to avoid creating suspicion.

* * *

"Hello, thank you for visiting," The Vulcan elder greeted.

"It's a pleasure to be here," Kirk replied, "I'm Captian James T. Kirk, I have with me Spock and T'Pralena."

"Hello," She said to the elder.

"I do not recognise this Vulcan," He commented pointing to her, "I also do not recognise the name."

"I vas raised on Earth. In Russia," She answered.

"That explains your accent," The elder added.

"Yes it is logical to assume I would acquire their accent whilst living there," She responded.

They went around new Vulcan and met some of the Vulcans living there. Before they left they went to see Sarek.

"Hello father," Spock greeted, "I have come to visit and I have brought my friend T'Pralena."

"I do not recognise her," Sarek remarked.

"She was raised on Earth, in Russia. This is her first visit to Vulcan," Spock informed him.

"Sarek surely it vould be illogical to assume you know ewery single Wulcan since there maybe ones on other planets, like me and my family," Pavlusha stated.

"T'Pralena has a valid point," Spock added.

"You are correct," Sarek conceded, "I also did not realise there were other Vulcans in Starfleet."

"Ve are ze only two," Pavlusha replied.

"Spock we are still willing to accept you to the Vulcan Science Academy if you wish to join," Sarek announced.

"I am staying at Starfleet Father," Spock answered him, then to Pavlusha, "T'Pralena I think it is time to leave."

They both faced Sarek, put their hands into a Vulcan salute and said, "Live long and prosper." Sarek saluted back.

They left and met up with Kirk outside. They bid farewell to the Elder that had welcomed them and beamed back aboard the Enterprise.

They hadn't mentioned to Scott that Pavlusha was to appear Vulcan and he hadn't been the one to beam them down this morning.

"You didn't say you were bringing a Vulcan lass back," Scott declared.

"I'd prefer you not to call me lass," Pavlusha stated, she toned down her accent and it was hardily noticeable.

"Oh sorry, Miss-" Scott stopped there to allow her to finish it.

"T'Pralena, just T'Pralena Mr-" She replied stopping to allow him to do the same.

"Mr Scott, but you can call me Scotty," Scott finished.

"Like the doctor they informed me about. McCoy but he is called Bones," She responded.

They left the transporter room. Kirk couldn't believe what had just happened Scott actually thought she was a Vulcan.

"Kirk to McCoy."

"McCoy here."

"Bones can we bring Pavlusha in to undo her treatment?"

"Slight problem there. I don't know how to undo the treatment yet."

"Let me know when you can undo it. Kirk out."

"Pavlusha we have a problem," Kirk told her, "Bones doesn't know how to unvulcan you."

"Vell I zink I shall be T'Pralena for a bit longer then," She replied.

"You sound Russian again," Kirk remarked.

"I can stop it again," She replied, reducing the accent again.

"Okay T'Pralena, welcome to the crew," Kirk smiled.

She was to carry on her shifts as she usually did but she told people that she was T'Pralena if they asked. She explained the situation to Pavel who accepted it rather well.

* * *

It was several weeks before McCoy managed to solve the blood conundrum and Pavlusha could go back to being her self. But she kept the wig and McCoy kept the serums for changing her blood and occasionally T'Pralena would come out.

**A/N: Well that's then end of this story. And I've just realised I never sorted their ears out. I didn't know how to, if you have an idea on how to review message it me and I may write it in. Thanks**


End file.
